Look After You - Übersetzung
by Letter-Witch
Summary: Louis ist sehr stur, besonders wenn es darum geht, wann man sich bei einer Krankheit zurücknehmen sollte. Harry hasst Louis' Stuhrheit und will sich um seinen besten Freund kümmern. Wer wird am Ende richtig liegen? - One Shot - Genehmigte Übersetzung - Larry Stylinson.


**Englisches Original geschrieben von: LifeIsJustAGame**

Hier ein weiterer One Shot, den ich persönlich besonders ins Herz geschlossen habe. Hoffentlich gefällt er auch euch! :D

„Louis, bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", seufzte Harry. Louis hatte wirklich schlimme Magenkrämpfe und hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag lang schlecht gefühlt, war aber immer noch fest entschlossen, das Interview, das in etwa zwei Minuten beginnen würde, trotzdem zu machen.

„Mir geht es gut, Harry, ehrlich. Nur-" Sein „beruhigender" Satz wurde von einem Jaulen des Schmerzes unterbrochen, als sein Magen sich zu Wort meldete.

„Komm schon Lou, du bist ganz eindeutig nicht okay. Wir werden einfach abbrechen-"

„Nein!", zischte Louis. Er starrte den Jüngeren mit Schmerz, aber auch Entschlossenheit in den Augen an und Harry sah ein, dass das hier ein aussichtsloser Kampf war. Seufzend legte er seine Hand auf Louis'.

„Na komm schon, Boo", bat Harry und griff dabei auf den Spitznamen zurück. Obwohl Louis es hasste, „Boo Bear" oder „Boo" genannt zu werden, hatte er eine besondere Schwäche, was Harry betraf. Allerdings gewann dieses Mal seine hartnäckige Seite. Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf und trat einen Schritt von seinem Freund weg.

„Es wird schon gehen", seufzte Louis und nahm im vergeblichen Versuch, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging, die Hände von seinem Bauch.

„Komm Boo, ich will dir doch nur helfen. Du wirst es einfach nur noch schlimmer machen", antwortete Harry und seufzte, doch Louis schüttelte nur hartnäckig den Kopf. Harry streckte die Hand aus und strich dem Älteren die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht, damit er seine Temperatur fühlen konnte. „Gott Lou, du verbrennst ja! Bitte, mach einfach-"

„Jungs, bewegt euren Hintern hierher, wir fangen an!", schrie Liam quer durch den Raum, zu weit weg um die streitenden Jungen und Louis' gerötetes und schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu sehen. Der warf seinem Freund einen letzten Blick zu und bahnte sich dann vorsichtig einen Weg zu den lila Stühlen, die in einer Reihe für das Interview aufgestellt worden waren. Er rutschte zu dem Platz, der am weitesten von der Interviewerin entfernt war (in der Nähe der Tür) und versuchte, die Schmerzen aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dank seiner kleinen Karriere an der Schauspielschule war er überzeugender als die meisten anderen und schaffte es, die anderen zu täuschen, das hieß alle außer Harry. Der starrte seinen Freund an, schüttelte dann frustriert den Kopf und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle in Louis' Nähe fallen. Er warf ihm einen Blick zu, als wolle er sagen: „Ich bin so nah, um dich nach Hause zu bringen." Louis ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, nicht vor Schmerzen zu jammern. Der Rest der Band setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Stühle – in der Mitte Liam, dann Niall und schließlich Zayn – alle gingen nach vorne, um sich vorzustellen und beantworteten danach all die gleichen, dummen Fragen, die ihnen immer wieder gestellt wurden. Die aufgedrehte blonde Interviewerin verbrachte sicher zwanzig Minuten damit, Zayn so viele Dinge wie nur möglich zu fragen (Harry dachte, dass sie ganz offensichtlich ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte, nachdem er zehn Minuten lang dabei zugesehen hatte, wie Zayn die Flirtversuche abblockte) und die anderen Bandmitglieder taten so, als würden sie es nicht bemerken. Nun ja, Harry war das sowieso ziemlich egal, er war viel zu sehr auf Louis fokussiert. Der kleinere Junge rutschte in seinem Sitz herum, es war klar, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, aber er versuchte sich trotzdem (wegen Harry) keine Schmerzen anmerken zu lassen. Harrys Besorgnis wuchs mehr und mehr, bis er sich fühlte, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Schon seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, hatte er sich immer schützend vor Louis gestellt. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass er das machte, weil Louis so klein, nahezu weiblich und so unreif war, dass er ganz sicher einen Beschützer brauche, doch Harry wusste es besser. Er wusste, dass er es tat, weil er tief in seinem Inneren etwas für seinen Freund empfand. Er wusste es. Liam, Zayn und Niall wussten es („Zwei verdammte Jahre hast du gebraucht, bis du es schließlich bemerkt hast!", hatte Naill gelacht, als er diese sechs belastenden Worte „Ich habe mich in Louis verliebt" gestammelt hatte). Anne wusste es. Jay wusste es. Heck und sogar Simon wussten es. Die ganze verdammte Welt wusste es. Aber Louis nicht und Harry wollte ihn nicht dadurch verlieren, dass er seine Gefühle nicht im Zaum halten konnte.

„Bist du okay, Boo?", formte er mit den Lippen in Richtung Louis, bereute es jedoch sofort, denn sobald das Video veröffentlicht werden würde, würde es Bilder geben und auch Gerüchte würden im Internet kursieren. Louis nickte leicht, wobei in seinen Augen, die sonst immer so sanft schauten, wütende Entschlossenheit zu lesen war. Doch Harry merkte, wie es Louis wirklich ging. Von seinem Platz aus konnte er sehen, dass sein Freund während des Interviews blasser und blasser geworden war und dass sich auf seiner Stirn und der Oberlippe ein Schweißfilm gebildet hatte.

„Also Louis, du bist mit Eleanor Calder zusammen, richtig?", fragte die Interviewerin schließlich, nachdem sie sich von Zayn losgerissen hatte.

„Nein, wir haben vor ein paar Wochen Schluss gemacht. Aber wir sind immer noch-" Louis stoppte abrupt und Harry wurde panisch. Louis nahm drei wacklige Atemzüge, umklammerte geistesabwesend seinen Bauch und fuhr schwach fort: „Aber wir sind trotzdem noch Freunde."

„Bist du okay, Louis? Du siehst nicht so gut aus", sagte die Interviewerin und lachte nervös. „Du siehst nicht so gut aus" war eine gewaltige Untertreibung, Louis sah aus, als könnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, geschweige denn das Gespräch weiterführen.

„Ja, es geht mir gut", antwortete Louis und lächelte schwach. Die Interviewerin nickte und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ausschließlich auf Zayn. Harry drehte sich zu Louis und funkelte ihn an.

„Du bist ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung", flüsterte Harry. Louis begann, leise zu protestieren, aber dann weiteten sich seine Augen ängstlich und er stieß wegen der Schmerzen, die er krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte, ein leises Wimmern aus. Die Panik ergriff erneut von Harry Besitz, er streckte die Hände aus und versuchte, Louis irgendwie zu helfen.

„Harry, ich glaube, mir wird schlecht", flüsterte Louis mit vor den Mund gepresster Hand.

„Lauf zu den Toiletten. Weißt du, wo die sind?", wisperte Harry zurück. Louis nickte nur, dan sprang er auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Louis fühlt sich nicht so gut ...", erklärte Harry der Interviewerin. Ihre Antwort wartete er gar nicht erst ab, er drehte sich zu den anderen Jungs um, teilte ihnen wortlos seine Sorge mit, die sich auf ihren Gesichtern widerspiegelte. „Ähm … Ich muss gehen und nachsehen, ob es ihm gut geht", sagte er noch, dann sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Das Interview ersetzte er insgeheim auf seiner Prioritätenliste durch den Punkt „Nach Louis sehen" und bahnte sich schnell seinen Weg durch die weiß getünchten Korridore auf der Suche nach den Toiletten.

„Lou, wo bist du?", rief Harry, als er sie erreichte und die unverwechselbaren Klänge von Schluchzen und Erbrechen seine Ohren erreichten. Er stolperte in die Kabine in der Nähe der Türen und wurde mit einem Anblick begrüßt, der ihn das Gesicht verziehen ließ. Louis hing auf den Knien über der Toilettenschüssel, weinte und entleerte seinen Magen, während er sich den verkrampften Bauch hielt. Harry fiel sofort auf die Knie, stützte die Beine zu beiden Seiten seines Freundes ab und hielt Hüften und Brust des Jungen fest, in der Hoffnung, ihn damit irgendwie zu unterstützen. Dann griff er nach vorne und nahm Louis' Hand, während er mit der anderen im Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen, über seinen Magen rieb. „Es ist okay, Louis, ich bin hier. Es ist okay", flüsterte Harry beruhigend, während Louis würgte. Er hatte viele Vormittage damit verbracht, seinen Schwestern die Haare zurückzuhalten, wenn sie sich nach einer alkoholisierten Nacht mit ihren Freunden von der Uni die Seele aus dem Leib kotzten. Dadurch schreckten ihn Leute, die sich erbrachen, nicht mehr besonders ab. Als Louis fertig war, überkam ihm die Schwäche und er sackte gegen den Körper hinter sich. Harry wischte mit einem Taschentuch Louis' Gesicht ab, drehte ihn dann um und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Besser jetzt?", flüsterte Harry, als Louis die Arme um den Hals des größeren Jungen schlang.

„Nein. Bringst du mich nach Hause?", fragte er leise und Harry nickte.

„Okay. Kannst du gehen?" Harry zog den Kleineren auf die Füße und fing ihn auf, als der daraufhin zu schwanken begann. „Das wäre dann wohl ein Nein. Okay, dann anders." Er stütze Louis, nahm ihn in die Arme und trug ihn dann vorsichtig aus der Kabine. „Nicht auf mich kotzen. Geh einfach schlafen, okay? Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause."

„Mhm, 'kay", murmelte Louis schwach und Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er merkte, wie leicht sein Freund geworden war und wie einfach es war, ihn zu tragen. Louis war gestern schon krank gewesen und hatte Schmerzen gehabt, aber Harry hatte nicht gesehen, dass er sich auch so heftig erbrochen hatte. Warum war er vorhin nur so verdammt stur gewesen? Harry seufzte und war so abgelenkt davon, bei Louis nach Anzeichen von Schmerzen oder Erbrechen zu suchen, dass er fast gegen Liam stieß.

„Whoa – oh mein Gott, ist er okay?", keuchte Liam ängstlich.

„Psst. Er schläft … denke ich", murmelte Harry, verharrte für einen Moment und bewegte sich nicht. Er konnte Louis' kalten Atem an seinem Hals spüren und seufzte. „Ja, er ist einfach eingeschlafen. Wir müssen ihn trotzdem nach Hause bringen."

„Okay. Niall und Zayn sind schon im Auto, lass uns gehen." Liam warf Louis einen weiteren nervösen Blick zu, bevor er zur Tür ging.

„Dir wird es bald besser gehen, Lou. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur eine Lebensmittelvergiftung oder so", murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zur schlafenden Gestalt Louis'. Er führte den kleineren Jungen zum Auto und schlang sofort die Arme um ihn, als ihnen die kalte Luft entgegenschlug. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, das verspreche ich."

„Hier sind wir", flüsterte Harry und legte Louis sorgfältig auf sein Bett in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Dann fuhr er damit fort, Louis von seinen Schuhe, Socken, Skinny Jeans und dem typischen Ringelshirt zu befreien, bis er nur noch seine Superman-Boxershorts trug. In jeder anderen Situation hätte Harry darüber gelacht, aber jetzt war er viel zu krank vor Sorge um Louis. Er verließ das Zimmer und holte einen nassen Waschlappen, ein Glas Wasser und einen Eimer, den sie für Situationen wie diese (oder Nächte, in denen sie zu viel getrunken hatten) im Bad aufbewahrten. Als er in das Zimmer zurückkam, hatte sich der leidende Junge auf die Seite gerollt und hielt sich den Bauch. Harry stellte das Wasser und den Eimer auf den Nachttisch und rollte Louis sanft wieder auf den Rücken. „Alles wird gut, Boo", flüsterte er, während er mit dem Flanelltuch den Schweiß von Louis' Stirn wischte. „Ich würde dir ja etwas Paracetamol oder irgendwas anderes gegen die Schmerzen geben, aber du würdest es wahrscheinlich sofort wieder auskotzen ..."

„Schon okay", murmelte Louis. „Lass mich einfach sterben ..."

„Du wirst nicht sterben, Boo, sei nicht so melodramatisch", gab Harry zurück. Er half dabei, Louis in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen und gab ihm das Glas Wasser. „Ich glaube, es ist nur eine Lebensmittelvergiftung von dem chinesischen Essen gestern Nacht. Morgen wird es dir wieder gut gehen."

„Ich hoffe es", seufzte Louis, reichte das Wasser zurück und rutschte wieder ins Bett.

„Willst du, dass ich dir helfe, Zähne zu putzen, oder willst du einfach nur schlafen?"

„Nur schlafen", flüsterte Louis. Harry deckte ihn zu und machte dann Anstalten, das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen.

„Lass mich nicht allein", murmelte Louis schwach, aber er hätte es genauso gut laut schreien können. Harrys Herz pochte in seiner Brust, als er sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich dachte, du wolltest schlafen, also-"

„Wenn du jetzt nicht herkommst, kotze ich auf deine Lieblings-Converse ...", drohte Louis.

„Charmant", lachte Harry, zog aber Schuhe und Jacke aus. Vorsichtig glitt er unter die Decke und legte seinen Arm locker um Louis' schmale Taille. Der zog schwach an Harrys Hand und er verstand vollkommen, rutschte näher, sodass er gegen Louis Rücken gedrückt da lag und festigte außerdem den Griff um Louis' Taille. „Der Eimer ist auf dem Boden, okay? Wenn dir wieder schlecht wird, kotz einfach da rein."

„Auch eine Möglichkeit, den Moment zu ruinieren, Haz." Louis lachte schwach und Harry errötete.

„Halt die Klappe und schlaf. Dass ich morgen wieder die Krankenschwester spiele, kannst du gleich vergessen", log Harry. Er wusste genau, dass er sich für den Rest seines Lebens um Louis kümmern würde, wenn er betreut werden musste.

„Wie freundlich", schnaubte Louis. Er verschränkte seine Hand mit Harrys, was das Herz des Jüngeren schneller schlagen ließ.

„Schlaf." Harry beugte sich vor und drückte einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange, bereute es aber sofort und fragte sich, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Louis seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich noch näher an den Körper hinter ihm, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Danke, dass du dich um mich kümmerst", murmelte Louis schläfrig.

„Gern geschehen", flüsterte Harry. Er wartete, bis Louis' Atemzüge gleichmäßig geworden waren, dann schob er hinterher: „Es ist nur, weil ich dich liebe." Dann schloss er die Augen und wartete darauf, dass der Schlaf ihn übermannte, auch wenn es erst fünf Uhr am Nachmittag war. Er war schon halb weggedämmert, als vier Worte an sein Ohr drangen, die ihn mit Hoffnung und Freude erfüllten.

„Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
